Lies A Warrior
by SunshineGirl14
Summary: A collection of one shots based off the lyrics of the song "Warrior" by Beth Crowley
1. A Broken Angel

**I suggest watching the httyd "Lies a Warrior" Video. If you go to youtube and search "Httyd Lies a Warrior" It should be the first video to come up. (It's the video that's by theNightFury95)It is AMAZING! And it inspired me to do this one shot collection. =)**

 **Anyway I really hope ya'll enjoy this, and without further ado let's get into the one shot.**

* * *

 **Rating: T**

 **Time-Line: Sometime during Race To The Edge  
**

 **Summery:** **Viggo mentally breaks Astrid while she's captured. Hiccup comforts her.**

 **Quote:** **"She looked at me with the beauty of an angel. Except she was broken. It was the beauty of a broken angel. But why did this broken angel have to be Astrid?"**

 **Song Lyrics: You fascinated me. Cloaked in shadows and secrecy. The beauty of a broken angel.**

* * *

"Astrid!" I shouted running towards her. She was in a sell, her knees drawn up to her chest, looking absolutely terrified. I fumbled with the keys I had stolen from a guard, and finally managed to unlock the door.

As soon as I had it open I ran in, crashing to my knees, I grabbed her hand, I expected her to look up at me, smile, say she was happy to see me, ask what took so long, but what I was NOT expecting was for her to scream bloody murder the second I touched her.

"Astrid! Astrid what's wrong? Are you hurt?" I panicked. She stared at me eyes wide, panicked, confused. Lost. _Scared._ Something that was very seldom to see in the young Hofferson women.

I heard guards coming down the hall, I didn't have time to figure out what was wrong with her, I had to get her safe, and then I could help her. I quickly picked her up bridal style, and ran through the halls of the ship, up to the deck where I saw-

"Toothless!" The dragon stopped firing at all the hunters and quickly bound over to his rider. "Come on Bud, get us out of here,"

Toothless had just spread his wings to take off, when Hiccup heard a slow sarcastic clap coming from behind him. Hiccup slowly had Toothless turn around.

The dragon growled at the man standing there smiling. "Viggo." I growled at him. What had he done to Astrid?

"Well, Well, Hiccup Haddock. Looks like you found the prize. although I regret to inform you that I don't think she'll be much help to you in her current state."

"What did you do to her?" I said through clenched teeth. "Simple really...I broke her." He said a smile playing on his lips. Seething, I was about to do something drastic. I didn't really know what I was going to do next but whatever it was it would've been drastic.

Until I heard a week voice mumble. "No, Hiccup...please...don't..." I looked down at the beautiful girl in my arms, as she pleaded for me to leave him alone.

"This isn't over Viggo!" I shouted, before Toothless took off and we raced towards the edge.

 **(AN/ That was an unintended pun. =P** **)**

As soon as we got there the rest of the gang surrounded us. "Did you get her?" "Is she alright?" "Thank Thor you found her." "What happened?"

"Everybody just calm down, I don't know what they did to Astrid yet. Snotlout can you and the twins get some medical supplies and bring it to her hut?"

They nodded and ran off to get it. "And Fishlegs, can you bring her some broth for when she wakes up?" He nodded, and went to go do as asked.

Then Toothless and I took off towards Astrid's hut.

* * *

Soon we had her tucked in bed, I ran a finger through her hair, taking note of the slight fever she had. Which had me concerned. I wet a rag, in cold water, and rested it on the back of her neck. She moaned her eyes fluttering open. "Astrid." I breathed.

"Hic-Hicup. A-Are you...there?" She groaned. "Yes. I'm right here." I said taking hold of her hand.

"What happened out there?" I asked herr, as she became more aware of her surroundings. "He...He said that it was all fake, that you didn't need us...he knew about all the horrible things we did to you...before you found Toothless. He said you would leave us...and then he would capture you...and...and..."

She looked up at me, crystal blue eyes shining with tears. She looked at me with the beauty of an angel. Except she was broken. It was the beauty of a broken angel. But why did this broken angel have to be Astrid?

"Astrid. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. I won't let anything else happen to you."

"Promise?" She mumbled drifting off to sleep again. "Promise." And within moments she was asleep.

He laid her back down and tucked her into her bed. And after hesitating slightly, he bent down and kissed her forehead.

"I'll never leave you Astrid. I will always be here for you...I...I love you..."

She cracked her eyes open, startling me somewhat. "I love you too Hiccup." And with that she fell asleep again, drifting off into peaceful slumber.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Sorry For The Short Chapter! And I hope this wasn't too dark! =( But I hope you enjoyed this! I have plenty of other one shots in mind for this story, and have already planned them all out, I just have to write them now. =) Thank ya'll so much for reading, feel free to Review or PM me!**

 **Love ya'll to the moon and back! Bye!**

 **~SunshineGirl14**


	2. Entangled

**Hey guys! Here's the second one shot in Lies A Warrior! I hope you guys will enjoy this! Sorry for the lack of updates, Last week we had VBS and then people in my family were sick, and we went camping, and now I'm sick. So I finally got time to update. Anyway I really hope you enjoy this. But a warning: THIS ON SHOT IS FILLED WITH HICCSTRID FLUFF AND MAY BE A HICCSTRID/FLUFF/ADORABLENESS OVER LOAD! Okay, now that I got that warning out of the way, without further ado, lets get into the one shot! =P**

* * *

 **Rating: T (This could probably pass for K+ but since basically every scene in this is kissing, Just to be safe I'm gonna rate it T)  
**

 **Time-Line: Varies from Httyd-Rtte  
**

 **Summery:** **All Hiccstrid kisses from the first movie to Blindsighted**

 **Quote: "There will always be a Hiccup and Astrid. Always"  
**

 **Song Lyrics: I ventured carefully, Afraid of what you thought I'd be, But pretty soon I was entangled:**

* * *

"That's for kidnapping me." Astrid said punching me in the shoulder. I winced rubbing it, looking back at Toothless baffled. This girl was such a mystery. Suddenly she grabbed the front of my tunic.

I tensed thinking she was going to hit me again. But instead of a fist meeting my face, I felt her lips press against my cheek, in a kiss. Just as quickly as it had started, it ended, as she shyly brushed her hair out of her face.

"And...That's for everything else." And with that she ran off into the forest. leaving me dazed, gently touching where she had kissed me.

"She kissed me." I mumbled to my self, before whooping, pumping my fist in the air. "She kissed me! She kissed me! She kissed me!" I shouted, jumping up and down, accidentally tripping and landing in the lake. I bobbed above the water. "She kissed me!"

* * *

"THAT'S for scaring me!" Astrid yelled, punching me in the shoulder. I groaned slightly. She had punched me a LOT harder then she did last time she did that.

"What-What? Is it always gonna be like this?" I asked, rolling my eyes, but suddenly she grabbed my tunic pulling me forward, and she kissed. Not just a peck on the cheek this time. But a REAL kiss. She pulled away a few seconds later. I just stared, blinking for a few seconds before finally muttering. "I could get used to it."

* * *

I sighed, sadly looking around at everyone with their dragons. It was snoggletog. And I had managed to bring every dragon back but my own. Where could Toothless of gone? I felt tears well up in my eyes as I looked around. Would I ever see him again?

"Hiccup." I turned around seeing Astrid. "I know this must be really hard for you, seeing everyone with their dragons." I looked away, so she wouldn't see the tears in my eyes. "But you really did a wonderful thing." I looked up meeting her eyes. "Thank you." Then she pulled me closer, and kissed me. Then pulled me into a hug.

I sighed, resting my head against her shoulder. "Astrid where did Toothless? go?"

"I don't know" She sighed. I just hoped where ever he was he was safe.

* * *

"I guess Snotlout was just the better viking." I said, trying to look disappointed. Not that it was too hard. I was still upset that I didn't win. Even though I could've. But My dad wasn't going to look down on me if I did loose.

And I'd rather me loose and Snotlout not disappoint his dad. Then me win and Snotlout not have a good relationship with his Father. Cause if anyone knows how much that stinks it's me.

"No Hiccup. No one was a better viking then you today." And with that, she pulled me close and kissed me. As soon as she ended the kiss. I looked at her giving a lopsided grin.

 _"Okay, I'd take getting kissed by Astrid over winning thawfest an day"_

* * *

"Astrid, she was protecting you. I mean, it's pretty cool if you think about it."

"I'm having a hard time finding anything "cool" right now." She said starting to walk away.

I grabbed her arm. She stopped. "Look. Obviously I can't even image what this must be like for you. You're, well." I let go of her arm. "You're Astrid."

"You're Strong. Invincible"

She sighed. "Not anymore...What if this is it Hiccup? What if the rest of my life is like this? What then?"

"Then we'll deal with it." I said grabbing her arms. "Just because you can't see doesn't mean you're helpless."

"But that's exactly how I feel." She said, averting her eyes.

"Astrid, you and I have been through everything together. You don't think we can handle this?" I asked, my hand sliding down from her arm, to grasp her hand. "Astrid you have me. No matter what. Whatever that means. K? Whatever you want ir to mean. I am with you. There will always be, a Hiccup and Astrid. Always." I looked into her eyes a second, before slowly leaning in to kiss her. I shut my eyes then-"Do you hear that?"

I pulled back blushing. I heard Toothless growl. "Hear what? I didn't hear anything." I asked, listening closely.

"There it is again...Behind you!" I turned around just in time to see the triple strike lunge at us. I quickly grabbed Astrid, jumping out of the way, making sure to protect her head as we fell. "Okay, this guy's gotta go. Now." I said, standing up, Astrid's arms still wrapped around me.

"Toothless distress call!" I said, my dragon did as asked.

* * *

I smiled, looking out at the sunset. Everything was finally right. Astrid had her sight back, and we were training the Triple Strike.

Astrid and I were relaxing watching the sunset from the stable's platform.

"You sure you're feeling okay?" I asked Astrid, turning towards her. I had been slightly worried and protective about her since the lightning incident.

"I'm fine Hiccup." She said, rolling her eyes playfully. "You can stop worrying about me now."

"Well, I never stop worrying about you." I said smirking, shifting positions, trying to find a more comfortable one. "That's just the way it is."

She smiled, looking at me. "Yeah, Yeah. I guess that goes for me too." She said, looking out at the sunset.

I scooted over, closer to her, bumping her playfully. She nudged me back. "Hey!" I said softly, looking at her. She laughed quietly.

There was a beat, of comfortable silence. "Can I ask you something?"

"Uh, sure." I said, slightly confused, as to what she wanted to ask me.

"Uh, well back in the forest when we were...well, you know."

"Yeah-?" I asked, still confused as to what she was getting at.

"Were you about to-?" She trailed off.

"Oh, ha, ha." I averted my eyes.

"Y-You felt that, huh? he, he.." I trailed off in nervous laughter.

"Well, I thought maybe I got away with it..." I said, feeling awkward.

"Well...Why didn't you?" She asked, beautiful blue eyes, looking up at me.

"Oh. uh, Oh. Well, I-uh..." I took a breath trying to get my thoughts together. "It wasn't perfect. I always thought that if it ever happened, and uh, yes. I've thought about it a lot, uh..." I trailed off for a second, thinking of the countless times I've dreamed of kissing Astrid.

"Uh, it had to be just perfect." I said, blushing. Turning my eyes back to the sunset.

Astrid let out a small chuckle, turning her eyes back to the display of color before us as well.

"Well, this seems pretty perfect to me." She said, looking back at me.

"Yeah?" I asked, turning back to her. Realizing that...This WAS perfect. "Yeah. I guess it does." I said, smiling in realization.

I saw her shut her eyes, leaning towards me. I did the same. The moment our lips met, was the best moment of my life. It wasn't like any of those other times, years ago when she would give me a quick kiss on the spur of the moment. This one felt real, and amazing. My hand reached for hers, and I felt her fingers intertwine with mine.

Then at last we pulled away. I sighed in content, before we both turned back to the sunset. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, and she instantly wrapped her arm around my waist. And we sat like this enjoying the sunset, until it had disappeared behind the ocean.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **SOOOO CUTE! SO MUCH FLUFF! SO MUCH HICCSTRID! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!**

 **Sorry guys, went tottaly fangirl on ya'll for a moment. I was watching the blindsighted clip while typing that last part, and it was soo cute and fluffy, and Hiccstrid-y that I couldn't contain all the fangirlness. THEY ARE SUCH A CUTE COUPLE! Hiccstrid is definatly my OTP. =)**

 **Anyway, I know there's a lot more Hiccstrid kissing moments like in Shellshocked part one and two, and in Httyd2. But I really wanted to just end it there with their "perfect moment" And it is just so adorable! Eik! Ok, Ok, I'm calm now. And I KNOW that that one scene from Blindsighted they didn't actually kiss, but they were so close, and that was one of the most important Hiccstrid moments in history so It felt wrong NOT to include it. Anyway, feel free to review or PM me!**

 **Love ya'll to the moon and back! Bye!**

 **~SunshineGirl14**


	3. Who Am I?

**So sorry for taking so long to update, I've been busy and haven'thad time to post. super sorry ya'll.**

 **Anyway I don't want to delay this any longer so let's just get right into it.**

 **Shoutouts!:**

 **Guest: Thank YOU. Glad you're enjoying these. =)**

 **I hope ya'll enjoy this and without further ado, let's get into the one-shot!**

* * *

 **Rating: K+  
**

 **Time-Line: A couple weeks before Httyd2  
**

 **Summery:** **Hiccup needs comforting when he doesn't know who he is. Astrid helps.  
**

 **Quote: "You, are the boy covered in dragon spit. That's who you are."**

 **Song Lyrics: You take me by the hand, I question who I am.**

* * *

Hiccup sat on the edge of a cliff, on one of the new islands he and Toothless had just discovered.

Except as Toothless watched him sketch out the landscape he didn't seem as happy or excited as normal.

Toothless crooned, nudging his rider. "What is it Bud?" Hiccup asking turning to look at the night fury. Toothless crooned again, nudging his head at Hiccup. "I'm fine Bud." Hiccup said mouth twitching into a smiling for a split second. But just as quickly as it had come, it had vanished.

Toothless cooed, setting his head in Hiccup's lap. "I'm fine bud, I'm just..." He sighed. "My dad's been talking about how I have to do all these things to start getting ready for when I become Chief. I'm not ready to become chief anytime soon. And I...I was thinking when I am Chief...I mean...I'm nothing like my dad...if I can't be like him how would I be a good Chief. I'm just really stressed about it I guess..."

He buried his head in his hands. "What am I gonna do Toothless?" came his muffled voice. Toothless licked him comfortingly. Hiccup normally would've groaned in disgust, but today he just appreciated the comfort. He leaned into Toothless, the dragon curling his tail around the distressed boy.

"I just...I don't know who I am..."

"You, are the boy covered in dragon spit. That's who you are." He heard a voice say from behind him. He turned to see Astrid standing there, dismounting Stormfly.

"Hey." He called softly. "Hey babe." She said back, coming to sit next to him.

"What's wrong?" She asked sweetly, taking his hand, tracing her fingers along it. "My dad wants me to start training for when I become Chief but..."

"But what?" She said encouragingly. "Astrid I'm not him! Anyone could see that. If I can't be him how can I be a could chief?!" He blurted out panting slightly from his outburst.

"No one expects you to be him. They need you as a Chief as you. not as your dad, Hiccup."

"My dad is so good at his job. Everyone loves him. He's perfect. He's everything Berk needs. And I'm just...me..."

Hiccup said turning away from her. Toothless crooned concerned at how distraught his rider was. Hiccup subconsciously rubbed the dragon's head.

"Hiccup...You're right. You are just you." He sighed closing his eyes. "And that's enough." "But Astrid-" "Don't 'But Astrid' me. who was the fist viking to every train and ride a dragon? Never the less a NIGHT FURY?" "Me but-" "And who got an entire dragon killing tribe and LOTS of other tribes to except dragons nd learn to live with them in peace?" "Me-" "And who defeated Viggo Grimborn for Thor's sake?!" "ME BUT-" "No Hiccup."

"No buts. You did all those things, and let me tell you this." She gently tilted his head up so that she was staring into his emerald green eyes.

"Stoick the Vast didn't do any of those things. You did. You did those things Hiccup. All of those things were done by Hiccup Haddock."

He looked at her eyes shining. "And guess what?" "What?" He echoed back.

"I love you Hiccup Horrendous Haddock The Third." She told him seriously, her hand caressing his cheek.

"And I love you Astrid Crystal Renae Hofferson." And with that, they kissed.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **I know that was super short. Sorry. =/**

 **But I couldn't really think of how to make it longer and it seemed like a good ending place.**

 **Anyway,I hope ya'll enjoyed this one-shot. Feel Free To Review Or PM Me!**

 **Love Ya'll To The Moon And Back! Bye!**

 **~SunshineGirl14**


	4. Fighting And Winning

**I know...It's been over a year since I updated this...It did not feel like it had been that long though! I am so sorry about that! I had a lot of school to do and then I got a concussion for 3 months, and no I have to finish up last year's work and start this I've just been having some writer's block with my httyd fics. Anyway, I wanted to get this out Friday. Technically it is still Friday here. For at least 5 more minutes...yeah sorry about getting this out so late at night. Anyway, this chapter is kinda short, hopefully I can get a longer one out next week. Thank you for bearing with me throughout the unexpected hiatus. =)**

 **Shout Outs!:**

 **RusherGirl1: Thanks!**

 **RusherGirl1: Ikr? ^.^**

 **RusherGirl1: Thanks you! I'm glad you're enjoying this, and thank you for your patience, and for reviewing. =D**

 **Now, onto the one-shot!**

* * *

 **Rating: K++ (I know this is not a thing, it wasn't T but there's some kissing so I figured I'd invent an in between, hence the K++)  
**

 **Time-Line: Rtte Post Season 4  
**

 **Summery:** **Astrid and Hiccup sparring. (Hiccstrid, crack, kissing (nothing major), fluff, adorableness, etc;)  
**

 **Quote: "Surrender Milady?" "Never."  
**

 **Song Lyrics:** **Teach me how to fight. I'll show you how to win.**

* * *

"YAH!" Astrid cried forcefully bringing her axe down against her opponent's sword.

He grunted, but didn't let up. She brought her axe back once more, ducking one of his blows, swinging her leg and and sweeping his legs out from under him. She brought her axe up to deliver a final blow, but he managed to roll out of the way scrambling to his feet. He lunged at her, sword ready, catching her off balance, forcing her into defense. They continued to kick, duck and clash their weapons together, until Astrid managed to pin her opponent beneath her, twisting his arm behind his back, causing him to let out a startled yelp. She waited 3 seconds before releasing him.

"Told you, you couldn't beat me, Haddock." She said, smirking as she helped him to his feet, er, foot.

"Yeah, yeah." He said rubbing his sore wrist. "I was just going easy on you."

"Oh were you now?" Astrid said, hand on hip, swinging her axe over her shoulder, as she raised an eyebrow.

"Ohhh yeah." He said smirking back. "There's no _way_ you could handle all this muscular, raw vikingness." He teased, his hands snaking around her waist.

"You sure about that?" She said, dropping her axe, her hands wrapping around his neck. "Yeah." He said softly, before capturing her lips in a kiss.

Then a few seconds later Hiccup found himself pinned to the ground again.

"Oh yeah, I obviously cannot handle this amount of _'muscular raw vikingness'"_ Astrid said smirking down at the boy pinned beneath her arms.

Before saying another word, Hiccup quickly flipped over, pushing her off of him, and grabbing his earlier abandoned sword, bringing it up just in time to meet her newly re-acquired axe. The sparred back and fourth, clashing their weapons together, once again locked in combat.

This time Hiccup gained the upper hand, forcing Astrid once again to go on defense and before long, he had knocked her weapon away.

"Surrender, Milady?" He asked, as she was backed against a wall. "Never." She replied, sweeping his legs out from under him again, knocking him to the floor.

She leaned over the winded Berkian heir, smirking. "Give up dragon boy?"

"Never." He echoed, smirking as well, as he leaned up pulling her into another kiss.

They heard the Twin's blowing into the Thunder Ear signaling it was time for lunch. Hiccup suddenly pulled away grinning at her. "Race you back to the clubhouse!" He cried, jumping up and running towards the clubhouse. She smirked. "Oh you are so on Haddock." She called, running after him.

* * *

 **I hope y'all enjoyed that one-shot!  
**

 **Feel Free To Review Or PM Me!**

 **Love Y'all To The Moon And Back! Bye!**

 **~SunshineGirl14**


End file.
